Over the years, work machines, particularly those that operate off highway, require a differential drive mechanism for sets of wheels to accommodate vehicle turning, but, in addition, require a limited slip feature so that torque may be transferred from a slipping wheel to one that can obtain better traction. This has evolved design efforts to the point where axles can accommodate significant torque levels and, at the same time, deal with variable traction on one or the other of the drive wheels. Design efforts have taken place that minimize windage losses in axle assemblies where a portion, or all, of the differential gears are immersed in a lubricating liquid. As a result of the improvements in reducing windage losses, the ability to cool and lubricate various components in the differential gear assembly is challenged. Specifically, the ability to provide adequate lubrication for all of the gears is constrained by the need for reducing windage losses.
Accordingly, a need exists for an axle assembly with a differential feature that provides adequate lubrication of the components while, at the same time, reducing windage losses of the axle set.